Bone Dry
by Sasuke Uchiha's Partner
Summary: Kimimaru is after revenge for Orochimaru's death. After fighting the man who killed Orochimaru Kimimaru finds and kidnaps Sakura Haruno. Implied KimiSaku Implied ItaSaku. Please Review. Rated T for violance and language.
1. Bone Decision

Bone Dry

Chapter 1

Bone Decision

Kimimaru walked away from his fourth victim. He hadn't even used his backbone. He laughed. "Weak." And left his nearly dead victim to die. Pleased with himself.

"Ah. Kimimaru-san. You got the job done fast." said Kabuto.

"Whatever. Tell Orochimaru I'm finished." Kimimaru snarled.

'Well about that..." Kabuto started.

Kimimaru turned around. "Yes? Kabuto?" Kimimaru asked.

"Uchiha, Sasuke killed him four hours ago." replied Kabuto.

"Where is he?" Kimimaru asked.

Kabuto sighed. "Unknown, Kimimaru." He replied. Kimimaru growled and headed away from Kabuto. "Get me my medication, then the whereabouts of Uchiha, Sasuke" he snarled. "Y-yes sir" Kabuto said. He ran off. Kimimaru went to his bunker.

"What was that Uchiha thinking?! Killing my master!" Kimimaru yelled to himself.

He sat down on his cot. He could smell his master's blood. It only lingered in the air. He smirked. "I guess this means I'm Orochimaru's replacement." He laughed.

"Kimimaru," Kabuto said as he walked in the room. "I have your medication."

Kimimaru turned his attention away from his thoughts and nodded to Kabuto. "What about the Uchiha?" he asked. Kabuto swallowed hard. "The outskirts of the Leaf Village" Kabuto replied. "Sir." Kimimaru snarled. "Where on the outskirts?" Kimimaru asked.

"Near the gates" Kabuto replied.

"Is he with anyone?" Kimimaru asked.

"Yes..." Kabuto replied.

"Who?" He asked.

"A Haruno, Sakura" Kabuto replied moving closer to the door.

Kimimaru turned away from him. Kabuto let out a sigh of relief. "Get ready Kabuto. We're going to pay them a visit." Kimimaru said as he took his medication. "We leave tomorrow morning." Kabuto nodded and ran off.

"Hurry it up!" Kimimaru yelled.

He laid down on his cot. "Why?" he wondered. "Why Orochimaru-sensei? Why not Kabuto?" "Hey I heard that" Kabuto yelled. Kimimaru sighed. He wanted to kill Kabuto badly but he knew it would be against his dead master's will. "Sakura Haruno? Why is that familiar?" Kimimaru asked himself.

"Get up Kimimaru!" Kimimaru herd someone yell. He didn't move. "Kimimaru! You have a mission!"

Kimimaru jumped up. "Get out of my face!" he yelled. The man stammered back. Kimimaru's arm bones where out and ready to destroy the next person that yelled in his ear. "Settle down Kimimaru." Kabuto said. "Your heart can't take that much."

Kimimaru growled. "Yes, your right. Sorry Kabuto-san." Kabuto sighed. "Hurry up Orochimaru-san would be upset if he where alive. You have to find that Uchiha." Kabuto said.

"How long was I out?" Kimimaru asked.

"Eight hours." replied Kabuto.

"Ah." said Kimimaru.

_Two hours later_

"Kabuto! We're lost!" yelled Kimimaru.

"No we're not!" Kabuto yelled back.

"You're holding the map upside down!" Kimimaru yelled at him.

Kabuto looked at the map. "Umm yeah..." he said. Kimimaru sighed. "We have to walk an extra 48 miles because of you!" Kimimaru yelled.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Kabuto.

Kimimaru grinned. "It's been awhile since I've killed someone." Kimimaru laughed.

"Orochimaru-sama wouldn't want you to do this Kimimaru!" yelled Kabuto.

Kimimaru removed his bone and got in his stance. "Let's hustle, Kabuto." Kabuto looked at him. "No!! I'm not dancing!" he yelled. "You don't have a choice." said Kimimaru.

"No!!" Kabuto yelled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Sakura did you hear anything?" asked Sasuke.

"No." replied Sakura.

"Alright." said Sasuke.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Kabuto next time we don't follow your directions. I'm tired." said Kimimaru.

They where eight miles from the outskirts of the Leaf village. Kimimaru sighed. He was tired of walking. "Kabuto" Kimimaru mumbled.

_Three hours later..._

Kimimaru saw Sasuke and Sakura in the distance. He laughed. He saw Sasuke jump up and yell to Sakura, "Get out of here Sakura! Run!" Kimimaru appeared in front of Sasuke just as Sakura disappeared. "Kimimaru." Kimimaru laughed. "Know, know Sasuke. I'm just here to kill you." He said calmly. Sasuke drew his sword. As did Kimimaru.

"Still using that outdated sword?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." replied Kimimaru.

The battle began soon to end... Sakura would have no clue what had become of her loved one...

_**End of chapter 1**_

I typed this for a friend and I decided to post it. I have no clue how it turned out because I won't look over it. Please review!


	2. Backbone

Bone Dry

Chapter 2

Backbone

Sasuke thrust his sword at Kimimaru only to be kicked out of the way. Kimimaru stood over him. His sword to Sasuke's neck. Kimimaru grinned.

"You're finished." Kimimaru said.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel scared.

"Kill me if you want... Just don't hurt Sakura." Sasuke told Kimimaru.

Kimimaru hesitated. Sasuke laid there waiting he did not try to move. He couldn't. Kimimaru grinned. Sasuke was ready for the worst. He didn't move because he thought Sakura was better off with out him.

"You asked for it." Kimimaru snarled.

"Honor can be quite a burden at times" Sasuke said before Kimimaru thrust the sword though Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke coughed up blood. Kimimaru grunted and stepped away.

"Honor... Yeah right you loser." Kimimaru said to Sasuke's motionless body.

He turned and walked away. He heard Kabuto yell.

"Shut up Kabuto and get out of that ditch."

Kimimaru sat and watched Kabuto try to get out of the ditch for an hour and a half.

"Let's go."

"As you wish." Kabuto said.

"Have you located the girl?" Kimimaru asked.

"Not yet sir." replied Kabuto.

"Find her." Kimimaru snarled. "Now!"

"Right!" Kabuto said slightly scared of his master.

Kabuto disappeared. Kimimaru smirked then started walking again. He hadn't killed someone like Sasuke in a long time. A ninja appeared in front of Kimimaru.

"Sir." The ninja said.

"What?" Kimimaru asked.

"Anko Mitarashi has been reported sneaking around the hideout." He replied.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kimimaru asked. "Shouldn't you be trying to catch her?"

"Yes sir... But"

"I don't want to here it.' Kimimaru snarled as he removed a bone. (Or what ever he does)

"No, sir wait!" It was too late Kimimaru had already drove the bone sword though the ninja's chest.

"Worthless." Kimimaru mumbled.

He pushed open the double doors of the hideout. They squeaked loudly. Kimimaru growled and slammed the doors behind him.

"Kimimaru we have her." Kabuto said as he appeared in front of Kimimaru.

"Who?" Kimimaru asked.

"Sakura Haruno?" Kabuto said.

"Good, good. Is she upset, mad what?"

"Upset and angry"

"Good." Kimimaru mumbled.

Kimimaru pushed Kabuto out of the way. "Bring her to my room I want her to be more_ comfortable_." Kabuto nodded.

Kimimaru went to his room and waited. The door slide open.

"Let go of me!" Kimimaru heard a girl yell.

"Kabuto put her in the chair." Kimimaru told Kabuto.

"Yes sir." Kabuto mumbled.

Kabuto threw Sakura in a chair then left. The door slid shut. Kimimaru and Sakura where left alone. Kimimaru grinned.

"Let me go!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura-chan at last we've caught you." Kimimaru whispered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I hope you Liked this chapter I worked forever on it. Please Review!


	3. Lost Memories

Bone Dry

Chapter 3

Lost Memories

Sakura tried to punch Kimimaru but she couldn't. She was frozen she didn't know why.

"Sakura... Sasuke's dead" Kimimaru whispered.

"Why should I believe a word you say?" Sakura snarled. "You're a student of Orochimaru."

"Sakura, I had my men retrieve Sasuke's body. It's in the morgue." said Kimimaru.

Sakura had tears threatening to spill over. She fought them back. Kimimaru put his hand under Sakura's chin. She turned her head away.

"Sakura... I don't have much time to live so I killed the one person that needed to die... Uchiha, Sasuke. He killed Orochimaru. So I killed him"

"Orochimaru was a self-centered bastered who only wanted to destroy the Leaf Village." Sakura snarled.

"But he was important to me. He took me in and helped me. And then I became sick. Unable to serve him. I felt... Useless. When he died I had to do something in his favor. So I killed Sasuke... Orochimaru said I would die before him but he was wrong. I'm just taking his place." Kimimaru told Sakura.

Sakura growled. "Sasuke was doing the right thing! That's no reason to kill him!" Kimimaru laughed. Sakura had tears streaming down her face.

"Don't cry Sakura. He'll have a proper burial." Kimimaru told her.

"You bastered!" Sakura yelled. "Sasuke risked his life for the Leaf Village! He wanted me to trust him! And you killed him!"

Kimimaru laughed. "And you're next..." Sakura looked stunned. Kimimaru was smiling.

"But until then Sakura-chan... You will be in cell 1312 the same as Sasuke was in... Four weeks ago..." He whispered. Sakura wanted to hit him.

"I'll kill you!" yelled Sakura.

Kimimaru laughed. "You can try Sakura. But you'll always fail." Kimimaru left the room. Sakura sat there crying. "Sasuke-kun... No..."

"Get up" a guard said.

"No" said Sakura.

The guard punched her. "Get up!" Sakura did so this time. The guard pushed her. "Move." Sakura walked forward. "Keep moving" Sakura stopped at the door. The guard opened it and pushed Sakura forward. Sakura fell but caught herself.

"Keep walking Sakura." The guard said.

Sakura recognized the voice this time it wasn't rough and hard it almost sounded like Sasuke but, it was none other then her dead husband's brother. Itachi Uchiha. "What are you doing working for Kimimaru?" Itachi laughed, but then straitened the look on his face. "Good pay my dear sister-in-law" Sakura growled at him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to witness my brother murder. What a shame."

"Shut up Itachi you have no idea what happened!" Sakura yelled at him tears once again streaming down her face.

"Oh but I do Sakura dear. I was watching from the distance. Sasuke's final words we very interesting to me."

"What did he say?" Sakura asked half demanding an answer.

"_Honor can be a burden at times._" Itachi replied with a small sigh.

"He was talking about the honor of his clan... The clan you destroyed!" Sakura yelled.

"The clan that Madara destroyed." Itachi whispered sadly.

"It was your mission to destroy the clan or he would destroy the village! You could have stopped him that night!" Sakura yelled.

Itachi sighed. "I tried all I could do was let Sasuke live in hopes he'd kill me some day... But sadly he died before he fulfilled his dream of killing me and restoring his clan." Sakura looked down.

"Sasuke and I were outside the border yesterday because he wanted to ask me if I want to have a child... And I did... I told him that was one of the many reasons married him... I wanted a family of my own as much as he did... But Kimimaru killed him before that could happen..."

"Sakura I loved my brother... But I needed him to kill me so I had to do everything in my power to make sure he killed me... That never happened... And I'm sorry it didn't" Itachi told her.

He threw her in her cell then walked away. _I have to get out of here..._ Sakura told herself. "Sakura you are going to be in a world of hurt tomorrow..." She heard Kimimaru say from down the hall.

"Sakura-chan." It was Itachi again.

"What do you want you bastered?" She asked.

"Now, now Sakura. I just want to help... I'll get you out of here in no time." Itachi promised.

"How do you expect me to trust you?" She asked.

"Because... You're my sister-in-law and I well not allow anyone to hurt you." Itachi answered quietly.

Sakura looked at him intently then she nodded. "How much do you love me Itachi?" Itachi's shoulders tensed the relaxed.

"I love you dearly Sakura. Please believe me I know you loved my brother and I know he loved you... But so did I. And now that Sasuke's dead... I have no right to be with you. I well honor my brother by not taking you away from him." Itachi said.

"Itachi... Sasuke was right you are a sweet person when you're not being forced not to be... And thank you for telling me how you feel... Sasuke would be happy to know your honoring his wishes." Sakura whispered.

"Confusing but I get it." Itachi almost laughed. "I'll be back in an hour with your dinner. Don't try anything."

Itachi turned and walked away. Sakura leaned against a wall then slid to the floor. _I need to get some rest..._ Sakura thought. She started to drift in and out of unconsciousness. The longer she fought to stay awake the hard it got. She soon gave up and fell asleep.

_:Dream:_

"_Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he changed his position._

"_Yes Sasuke?" Sakura asked._

"_Well you marry me?"_

_Every thing fell silent. Even the sound of kunia hitting shirikin was gone. Complete silence. Sakura could hear Sasuke panting but that was it. She finally whispered, "Yes." She heard Sasuke's breath's decrease. What just happened? She thought. She ran over to where Sasuke was stationed. She found Sasuke laying half dead next to a tree._

"_Sasuke!" She yelled._

"_Hn." Was all Sasuke managed to say._

"_Sasuke! Hang in there damnit!" Sakura yelled._

_Sasuke smiled then coughed up blood then said, "Mission is complete go inform Tsunade-sama." Sakura shook her head and wiped a smear of blood from Sasuke's face. "If anyone was going to tell Tsunade mission complete it's going to be you." Sakura said. Sasuke smiled then looked at his arm. Almost completely burned._

"_What happened?" Sakura asked._

"_You didn't here it? There was an explosion." Sasuke answered._

"_I'm glad you're alive. I'm sure Tsunade-sama can help you." Sakura whispered._

_Sakura held Sasuke's hand. Sasuke stared of into space. Sakura started to wipe dirt of Sasuke's face. "You'll be okay" she kept saying._

_:End Dream:_

"Sakura?" Sakura heard when she first opened her eyes.

"Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"Good you're awake. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah kind of." Sakura said.

"Alright don't worry breakfast well be served for prisoners soon." Itachi said.

"Breakfast? How long have I been out?" Sakura asked.

"About 13 hours. Must have been tired you had a rough day yesterday."

"I'm surprised I didn't wake up. I had a dream of the second Konoha war..." She whispered.

"Oh... Sakura wasn't then when Sasuke purposed to you?"

"Yeah."

Itachi nodded then smiled. "I hope you have a better day. Kimimaru is having more heart problems." Sakura nodded. But said nothing.

"You'll be safe. That I promise."

"Thank you Itachi"

"No problem Sakura" 

"Itachi you and Sasuke would have been a great family if it weren't for the mission you had so you could save the Leaf Village" Sakura whispered.

"I know, but Clan or Village. Village comes first then clan." Itachi mumbled.

Sakura yawned. Itachi smiled.

"Get some more rest you're still tired."

"What about breakfast?"

"Forget about that. Once you get up and you're really hungry I'll get you something to eat."

Sakura nodded before Itachi left. She moved over to her cot and laid down on it. It was more comfortable then the floor. She soon fell asleep.

_:Dream:_

_Sakura helped Sasuke to his feet. Sasuke gasped for air. His lung had been crushed._

"_Don't die on me Sasuke." Sakura said again. "Please don't."_

"_I can't feel my arm Sakura." Sasuke told her._

_Sakura looked at Sasuke's arm again then his neck. Third degree burns. "You'll be okay." She promised. _

"_Just report to Tsunade I'm okay."_

"_The hell you are." Sakura said._

_Sasuke smiled then said, "I'm really okay. Go. I'll catch up later." Sakura shook her head but let Sasuke stumble to a tree._

"_Be careful Sasuke." She said._

"_Right." said Sasuke._

_Sakura ran off just hoping Sasuke was right. She knew he could take care of himself but could he take care of himself with the wounds he had? She erased the thoughts that entered her mind. "Focus on the mission Sakura." She kept telling herself._

_:End Dream:_

Sakura awoke to the sound of a blade against metal bars. She looked up. Standing barely ten feet away from her was Kimimaru. He held a sword in his hand and was running it against the bars of her cell.

"Hello Sakura-chan." He said in a light voice. "Ready to die?"

Sakura screamed. Itachi started running toward Sakura's cell. Was he to late was she already dead?...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That's it for number 3 tell me what ya think please review.


	4. I'm Always Here

Bone Dry

Chapter 4

I'm Always Here

Itachi skidded to a stop at Sakura's cell. He threw the door open. "Sakura!" he yelled when he saw her lying motionless on the floor. "What did you do to her you spineless monster?!" Kimimaru laughed.

"Spineless?" He asked. "Oh yes my dear friend, spineless."

Kimimaru did a few hand signs and removed his backbone. Itachi activated his Sharingan. "Time to enter a living hell for the next 72 hours." Itachi growled.

"Me? Fall for that old jutsu, Tsukuyomi? No, not me." Kimimaru said.

"Do underestimate my power." Itachi yelled as he ran at Kimimaru. "I'll kill you!"

"Go ahead and try." Kimimaru said.

Sharingan blazing Itachi gathered all his strength into his fist and punched Kimimaru. "I hate you!" He yelled. Kimimaru dodged the punch and laughed when Itachi hit the wall.

"You hatred won't help you." He said.

Itachi's blood was boiling now. "Shut up you worthless bad of bones." He snarled. Kimimaru was amused with the acid in Itachi's voice.

"Bag of bones? That's a little harsh isn't it?" Kimimaru asked.

"Not when it's true!" Itachi yelled.

Itachi grabbed the collar of Kimimaru's shirt and slammed him against the wall. "You hurt Sakura! I'll kill you for that!" Itachi snarled. Kimimaru laughed.

"You're useless." Kimimaru said.

Kimimaru grabbed Itachi's collar and pinned him against the wall. "Let me make one thing clear Itachi, This is my home I do what I want." Kimimaru snapped Itachi's arm. Itachi cried out in pain.

"No." Itachi said.

"What do you mean no?" Kimimaru asked.

"Simply what I said." Itachi replied the pain evident in his voice.

"Why you little." Kimimaru growled.

Kimimaru broke Itachi's other arm. Itachi cried out in pain again. "Stop it." Itachi snarled. Kimimaru chuckled.

"I'd rather not I love seeing you in pain." Kimimaru said as he let go of Itachi's collar.

Itachi fell to the floor. "No." Itachi said. Kimimaru snarled when Itachi smirked. "What's wrong Kimimaru? Don't have a backbone?" Itachi laughed. Kimimaru stepped on Itachi's leg and broke it.

"How dare you." He said. "I told you thins is my home."

Itachi groaned. "You S.O.B. I'll kill you." Itachi growled. Kimimaru kicked Itachi hard in the face. Itachi spit out blood onto Kimimaru's shirt.

"I'm through with you." Kimimaru growled.

"No please not Sakura let her be please." Itachi pleaded.

"Heh I'll think about it." Kimimaru said be for he left the cell.

"Don't hurt her!" Itachi yelled.

"I already have you ran in before I could do any damage."

Itachi glanced over to where Sakura laid still. "Sakura?" Itachi asked. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" It was useless Sakura was out cold and couldn't hear him. "Sakura? Please speak to me." He heard Sakura cough.

"Itachi?" she asked weakly.

"It's okay I'm here." Itachi said with a small grin.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked.

Itachi shook his head. "Nothing now get out of here before he comes back." Itachi said. Sakura shook her head.

"No I can't leave you." Sakura said.

"Please Sakura." Itachi said.

"No Itachi… I can't." Sakura sobbed. "I-I love you!"

Itachi blinked. "Sakura?"


	5. Life Is To Short

Bone Dry

Chapter 5

Life is to Short

Itachi was frozen. He couldn't make sense of anything. He loved Sakura. He knew that… But Sakura loving him? No way was this right. He must not be hearing right. Sakura was crying to hard for him to be able to look her in the eyes and see if it was the truth.

"Sakura? Is that true?" Itachi asked.

Sakura struggled to speak. "Y-yes I-Itachi… I loved-" Sakura's voice cracked. "I love Sasuke… B-but h-he's g-g-gone.. Your all I have!" Itachi stared blankly at Sakura. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Sakura…" Itachi whispered. "Then run… You don't have much time. Save yourself. I'll find you soon… I-I promise."

Sakura shook her head unable to speak. Itachi growled. "Sakura listen and listen well. Get out of here. I'll come for you I swear." Itachi said. Sakura shook her head again.

"I'm not leaving you like I did Sasuke!" She yelled.

"You have to Sakura." Itachi said.

"No Itachi…" She whispered angrily.

Itachi tried to get up but failed. "Sakura you're a medical ninja please…" Itachi didn't finish. Sakura had already started healing his broken leg.

"You can't take care of yourself Itachi." Sakura said.

"Brother couldn't either." Itachi said.

Sakura struggled to find words. "T-that was different." She said. Itachi nodded. Itachi stood up.

"Run now Sakura." He said. "I'm going to find Kimimaru and kill him."

"Be careful." She whispered before she ran.

Kimimaru was waiting for Itachi. "Lookie who came!" He said. "The final Uchiha isn't going to run!" Itachi growled.

"You hurt Sakura. Now I'm going to hurt you." Itachi said.

"Doubtful." Kimimaru said.

Itachi clenched his fists. "You'll pay for what you did to my brother!" He shouted.

"What did I do?" Kimimaru asked.

"You killed him!" Itachi shouted.

Kimimaru laughed. "He killed my master!" He shouted. "I had the right to kill him."

"You had no right!" Itachi shouted. "He did nothing but a favor to you. Orochimaru was just using you!"

Kimimaru growled. "Be quiet about my master, Itachi." He said angrily.

"Orochimaru was a scum. A low life scum who wanted your powers and Sasuke's. You were to damn blind to see that!" Itachi shouted.

Kimimaru had, had enough. His bone sword appeared out of his arm. Itachi activated his Sharingan.

"I'll kill you for what you said about my master!" Kimimaru shouted.

Itachi started laughing. "Kill me? You can try," he laughed. "It won't be easy. You'll be lucky to come out with a broken shoulder." Kimimaru snarled and ran at Itachi. Itachi dodged Kimimaru's sword. Itachi spun around and kicked Kimimaru in the face. Kimimaru grabbed Itachi's foot and threw him at a wall. Itachi slammed into the wall.

"Finished yet Itachi?" Kimimaru asked.

"No." Itachi said half heartedly.

Itachi jumped at Kimimaru. He grabbed Kimimaru's by the shoulders and ran him into a wall. Itachi grinned. "For the next 72 hours you will endure the most pain you could imagine."

"No!" Kimimaru shouted.

"Tsukuyomi." Itachi said.


End file.
